Sirius' POV
by MoJo-sbluver
Summary: Sirius' POV of teh night Lily and James dies and when he faced Peter afterward. Rated PG for a little bit of language.


I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to JK Rowling. I wish I owned Sirius, but that's another story. (Wink)  
  
I woke with a start and my heart was pounding horribly. I had a bad feeling about something, but I didn't know what. I couldn't think of what was so wrong. I struggled to remember what my dream was about, but nothing came back to me.  
  
"Wormtail," I muttered.  
  
I pulled on my robes and ran out to my flying motorcycle. Speeding off toward Peter's place, I thought of all the horrible things that could be happening and began to feel squeamish.  
  
I landed the bike and threw my helmet off, running up to the door of the small cottage. I knocked three times, and when I heard no answer, I turned the handle and was surprised that the door was left open. I called all through the house for Peter, screaming his name. Oh no, something was wrong. He wasn't home...something was wrong.  
  
I didn't even bother to put on the helmet when I flew on my bike to Godrics Hollow. When I arrived, it took about a split second, but seemed like an eternity to realize that the house was in ruins. I ran toward it, and to my painstaking shock, saw James' body and Lily's not far from it.  
  
All I could do was cry. I threw myself onto the ground and screamed "NOOO!!!" Tears fell from the eyes and onto the hard gravel that my knees dug into. I didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't care who lived or who died if James and Lily were gone. But then I sprang back up, remembering Harry. I looked frantically around and it was then I noticed Hagrid not far off looking at me with sympathy. I didn't want his sympathy, or anyone else's for that matter. I now wanted revenge.  
  
He was holding a sleeping baby in a load of cloth. I went over a looked down at my godson. The sight of the scar on his forehead stung my insides. How dare they? How dare he?  
  
Looking up into Hagrid's eyes, I noticed tears clinging to his eyelashes and said with his voice shaking, "I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm so sorry."  
  
My mind was blank. What was I supposed to do now?  
  
"I'll take him," I said. My voice shook and broke. I knew what I had to do. I was Harry's godfather, his guardian since his parents had died.  
  
"Sorry no, I've got me orders from Dumbledore. I hafta give him ter his muggle aunt and uncle."  
  
Suddenly my mind became clear. Peter did this to them. Peter did this to all of us. He had to die. I couldn't let that rat live.  
  
Remus came into the scene running frantically.  
  
"Sirius! James, Lily!" he yelled horrified, looking down at our friends.  
  
He walked up to Hagrid and I, wiping his eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I couldn't bare it. One look at him and I had to run. I couldn't cry anymore, not in front of anyone.  
  
But before I could get away, I felt Remus pull me back by the robes. "No, Sirius, don't make things worse!"  
  
I pulled out of the robes and turned into a dog. I bounded off, determined to find Wormtail.  
  
Sure enough, after a day of searching, I saw him in the middle of a crowded street full of people. I ran toward him, rage flowing through my veins.  
  
He turned and saw me, but was too scared to run. He was stiff, and looking at my wand, which was pointed at his chest.  
  
"S-S-Sirius! W-What are you doing h-here?!" he screeched.  
  
"You know exactly why I'm here, Wormtail," I bellowed.  
  
He looked frightened, but then a glitter came to his eye. He seemed to have thought of something.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, how could you!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs for all to hear. "Lily and James, Sirius, our best friends!"  
  
This confused me at first, but then I figured out what he was doing.  
  
"You son of a-"I began, but I saw him take out his wand and I had to act quickly.  
  
"Avada-"  
  
Before I knew what had hit me, he blew the street apart, and as I squinted through the smoke, I saw him briefly as the bastard cut off his own finger and transform into a mouse.  
  
I laughed. Sometimes, when I feel uncomfortable, I find something funny about the situation. The reason I didn't laugh about Lily and James is because there was nothing I could find funny at all. The idiot had cut off his own finger and caused all this trouble just so he could have to go into hiding his entire life.  
  
Suddenly, I was grabbed by about four men from behind and thrust down on my knees. Somebody I could not make out stood in front of me and knocked me out with a deep sleeping curse.  
  
So here I am, in a cell in Azkaban, with a tear rolling down my cheek. I cannot escape these memories. The dementors make it impossible for me. I have no friends. James is gone, Remus probably hates me now, and Peter was never a friend to me, or anyone else.  
  
But I'm innocent, I tell myself. I didn't do anything to deserve this, and I am not guilty. As long as I know this, I can manage.  
  
So....what did ya think??? R&R PLEEEZE!!! Thanx for reading! 


End file.
